Trust Me
by Chrissydoodlez-XD
Summary: What if Loki and Thor weren't the only "children" of Odin. What if a romance blooms? What if there was a prophecy? What if there was no stop to it? "What if the only thing you could do was trust me?" (Takes place after Dark World)
1. Chapter 1

Loki P.o.v

I starred at my view of Asgard. I have never felt so victorious in my life. No one to stop me. To intervine with me. To be the rightful ruler of Asgard, a true delight.

"Your highness...Sir.." One of my guards interrupted. What the bloody hell do they want?

"Yes?" Annoyance showing in my voice.

"...The...Uh... Fortune teller..-Destiny, would like to speak with you.." He spoke with fearful eyes. What on Asgard would some fortune teller consult with me? No, a day could not just go smoothly. "She is outside, demanding a conference with you, Sir...She refuses to leave."

"Fine, bring her in." I am truly going to regret this. A woman covered up in a multi colored dress came in, her mud colored hair swaying as she walked. She walked with true confidence but her eyes showed something a little more riveting.

"Ah, Destiny.. how lovely to see you again." I gave her my fake grin. The first time I ever met Destiny was right before Thor was almost king. Odin thought that the great soon-to-be King needed his fortune told before his coronation.

"I can't say the same." She blurted. My eyebrows raised, looking rather surprised, and I just starred at her. That was rather rude. "I saw something that deals with your future.." She faded her sentence out, starring at the floor.

"Well then, spit it out."

"A girl, she goes by Alaina-"

"A girl?" I laughed

"Yes, a gir-"

"Okay so I'll kill her? May this loathful confrence end?" I chuckled once more.

"If you kill her then you will be in a series of regret!...A life with nothing!.. She is of royalty."

"I do not understand-"

"Loki, she is the daughter of Odin and-"

"Impossible!" I yelled "That cannot be!" I slammed my hands against the window, sending daggers with our stares.

"She does not interfere with your throne, Loki! If she stays hidden on Earth she won't live for much longer!"

"I'm sorry but how is that my problem?" I questioned innocently.

"Think about your mother!"

"SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER WOMAN!" Loosing any sort of temper or control I had left.

"Well think about whatever love she gave you! Think about how nice it'd be to have a girl around the palace! Or better think about your future!" She yelled back causing me to keep quiet. A girl around wouldn't be so bad? I can just keep her caged.

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen tomorrow."

"Why did they keep her hidden?" I questioned putting my hands behind my back. Her face dropped.

"They didn't exactly." She spoke "They never told a reason why..No one even knew she was pregnant besides me and few trusted guards. I only knew because they wanted to know the future for this young woman."

"Was it so delightful that they had to let her live there, on that ratchet planet?" **(A/N- yes ratchetXD) **

"No, she has a horrible life. It broke your moth-..I mean the Blessed Queen's heart, she could not let go. But I saw something that made her free from her worries. I saw someone save her and protect her. " She gave a sigh before opening her mouth once more. "I saw you." She spoke and walked away, leaving me in my own confused thoughts. She opened the door to leave but stopped. "Loki, remember that girl can be...I..Just there is a prophecy that awaits."

"Wait!" I yelled "Show me her.." She gave a sigh and walked back to me. I have to admit I like the whole demand thing, it is so much easier than fighting or disputes.

Her arms lifted and you can see a petite, young woman. Her brownish-blonde hair fell to her mid back and she had big brown eyes that popped out rather nicely. She was on the floor crying and pleading to someone. Thus, Destiny extended her arm, you can see a tall, portly man standing above her, beer stains covering his shirt. He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to scream and plead for him to stop. "Listen to me" He spoke "You aren't leaving here you little tramp." He grabbed her by her hair causing her to yelp. "You think just because I raised you means you can be free? I don't care how old you are." He threw her. "If you ever decide to leave again I will make sure you get the biggest beating I could ever give." He threatened "Something you'll never wake up from."

The vision then disappeared and she sighed. "How important is she to me?" I asked

"You'll see." She smiled

"What prophecy?" I questioned with a sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You'll see, my league." Then she just disappeared. Damn fortune tellers! They think just because they can see the future they can do whatever the bloody hell they want.

"Guards!" I yelled ready to fetch this girl. What am I getting myself into?.. Well, what haven't I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Alaina P.o.v

I starred at myself in the mirror feeling insecure, all the bruises disgust me. I had this long dress on, it had a sweetheart and was fitted. I was headed to my friends eighteenth birthday party. Which my dear "father" permitted me to go to. I was excited, well for two reasons.. The first was this party was suppose to be fun, a great relieve. And two, tomorrow I will be eighteen. I could get away. It'll be hard but a free life is a life I would risk it all for. I could travel, go to college, become something for myself. I took once more glance at myself and smiled. _'Just have fun, Alaina.'_ I walked out the bathroom door and suddenly feeling shaky from the beer bottles that decorated the room. "Where are you going?" I heard his voice slur from the living room.

"To Lex's party,..dad" Calling him dad was always a painful and hard thing for me to say. I know he isn't my father and he never treated me like a daughter, so I never saw the point of it. He knows it kills me to say it and maybe that's the reason why he wants me to say it. It just pisses me off whenever I have to call him anything remotely related to the word father.

"Then where?" He stumbled over to me but I backed up a bit making him laugh. "Do you think that I'm stupid?" Yeah. A little. "You can't ever leave."

I took the courage, the only thing I had left to speak. "Why.." He looked back at me with surprise but then a smirked washed it away.

"You're mother or ..err.. guardian decided to leave.. Apparently I was such a monster she couldn't stay and she left you with me. Now my rage will show. It'll kill you if it has to. She should've left you with all the other orphans."

"You're a sick bastard." I said "You can't keep me here! You can't keep hurting me!"

"Oh but I will." He yelled. He pushed me onto the floor causing my dress to get stuck between the floorboards.

"Dad! Stop you're just angry!" I yelled causing him to stop a little but his mood suddenly changed and he kicked me in the stomach. Years ago my dad was diagnosed with a severe bi-polar disorder and depression, he refuses to take any sort of help or medication. If I ever told him I know then he would defiantly kill me. "Dad!" I pleaded "Stop it!" I couldn't get out of the floorboards, I was stuck. I took a blow to the face and felt the tears flood my face.

Seeing the mood he's in, I don't know if he'll ever stop.

* * *

"Alaina?" I heard a male voice speak in a interesting accent speak. "Alaina." He spoke again in a more demanding tone. I opened my eyes to see a man with dark green/ blue eyes staring into my light brown ones. He gave me smirk before opening his mouth "Ah, good you're awake."

"W-Who are you?" I asked, literally feeling myself shake. I took a quick glance around my surroundings and I saw him. My father. He was lying facedown on the floor, blood coming out of his head. I jumped out and tried to move back. "W-What did you do!?"

"I merely saved your life, Alaina."

"How do you know my name!? " I screamed kicking myself away from him. That didn't do much good since I was still stuck in the floorboards.

"Now, now, no need to get scared. I am not here to harm you." He smirked. I studied him. His pitch black hair was slicked back, a smirk, fairly nice cheekbones- "You must come with me." He spoke, breaking my concentration. He disappeared and then appearing behind me. I jumped trying to move away but umm..my dress.

"What are you?" I whispered causing him to chuckle.

"The same thing you are." He spoke, kneeling down, grabbing my dress ripping the bottom causing me scream out of fear. "Don't flatter yourself." He smirked. "Come with me." He said, pulling me up by my wrists.

"What if I can't trust you?"

"What if the only thing you could do was trust me?" He smirked. I felt something in my stomach turn. I felt dizzy. As much as I wanted this to be a dream, I wanted it to be so real. I felt nauseated. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes fluttered open from the massive sunlight piercing through the window, causing me to groan. Once I regained full consciousness the memories of events that occurred last night came flooding back to my mind. 'Oh fucking shit.' This can't be happening. Out of all the ways I thought I would escape his sinister grasp, this was NOT on the list... I didn't want anyone to die. He didn't deserve death...He was just lost with himself. I knew he was horrible but...I don't know. I don't know if I rather be back there with that monster or here with a man I never got the name of. A man who killed. Did he kill for my sake? I don't know. I don't know where I am, who I'm with, what I'm doing or if I will be alive to see tomorrow.

I gave a stretch and yawn, deciding to taking in the beauty of the room I was in. It had sheets that looked and felt like silk, the pillows felt as if they were clouds and the golden curtains made the rays of sunshine more alluring. I looked down to notice I was in different clothes. I had on a long sleeve V-Neck shirt that hugged my figure. It was made out of some kind of material I have never felt or worn before. It felt smooth but better than silk. The pants were bigger, like very big. I rolled it up so it could fit me a bit better, it didn't do much but it was the best I got. The pants were made of the same material as my shirt...Whoa...Whoa ..WAIT..Who the fuck dressed me!?

I got up and ran to the doors, gripping the large handles, trying to open them. But they were locked...Why would they-? "Get me out!" I yelled trying to get the door to budge. It was no use. Anger burned inside of me as I tried to beat down the door. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" I yelled once more, using all my might to open this hulking door. After minutes of trying to open the door I just gave up. I flopped on the bed, deciding to stare at the enchanting designs on the ceiling. Maybe that will calm me down. Plus, someone's bound to come in sometime, right?

* * *

"She has awaken." A guard informed me and I nodded. I started walking down the hall to her chamber, the guards surrounding me and her door. Maybe it was a bit much but it is better to prepared then sorry. I learned that the hard way.

"Did she say anything?" I questioned, the guard simply nodded.

"She was screaming to let her out and..er.. 'Who do you think you are' and such."

"Fiery she is, isn't she?" I chuckled to myself. I was not nervous but I was very anxious. I don't know why. I loathe the fact I have to spend time with this mewling quim, but there was something that made me want to spend some kind of time with her. It could be this mysterious prophecy or the fact that Destiny is hiding something about her. "Once I go in there I would like you to fetch me an expert on prophecies. Just don't get Destiny." I informed the guard.

"Yes, my King." He nervously spoke causing me to chuckle.

"And go alone." I warned.

The guards opened the door. She was on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I raised my hands telling the guards to close the door and leave. A smirked formed on my face as I gave a fake, interrupting cough. Well this is going to be very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cough_

I jumped, seeing the mystery man again. "Alaina." He greeted.

"I would greet you but you never gave me your name.."

He gave a smile "I am Loki of Asgard."

"Of Asgard?" I questioned.. Isn't that a place?

"That is where we are." He spoke leaning against the wall. His eyes rested upon me but..not me...He was looking at my bruises. "Earth wasn't very nice to you I see."...I'll just ignore that comment... Now back to Asgard?...I heard of that before...but where? Oh the news! About that Thor guy...

"What would you want with some '_Earthling_'?" I kept my voice emotionless but strong. I don't know why but he laughed.

"You are not from Earth." He chuckled, moving slightly closer to me. "Very _far_ from that planet. " He gave an emphasis on far. He never broke eye contact.

"Then what am I?" I whispered, looking down, playing with the drawstring pants that I was wearing.

"Daughter of Odin and Frigga, a heir to the throne." He spoke. I admit that I was shocked but people from Asgard? The whole realms and planets thing wasn't something unheard of anymore. Obviously they don't travel or are very acquainted with Earth besides that Thor guy. I most likely won't admit this to anyone but I'm kind of happy to be this. To be from somewhere else. But a heir? A princess? That's not what I wanted. No, I can't. I gave him a slight glance, noticing his clothing. He dressed as a if he was all mighty. Does that make him a prince?

"So you're my brother?" I didn't dare to make eye contact again.

"What would make you think that?"

"The outfit kinda has prince written all over it."

"Well no, I am not your brother. I'm adopted." Ohh, that makes sense. You know the whole black hair, colored eyes thing. "And I am the king." That's when I realized..

"How come they adopted you but got rid of me?" _Hurt_. The only thing I felt right now. Was I that meaningless? Even to my birthparents?

"I wish I knew." The awkward tension rose as I felt his eyes study me.

"So we aren't related at all?"

"Not at all." He spoke. It got awkward again. The silence grew. He decided to break the silence. "I see you are enjoying my pants?" It was till then I realized I wrapped the strings around my hands. My cheeks flushed. I was lost of words. He gave a slight chuckle seeing my embarrassment.

"I-I..These are yours?" I stuttered, trying my best to clear my throat.

"The shirt isn't mine." That kinda makes sense. I don't think the King of Asgard keeps a feminine shirt with him.

"W-Who dressed me?" I cleared my throat once more, not sure if I wanted an answer.

"I would have you know that just because I am a king does not mean I am not a gentleman. A maid has dressed you. Do not think of me as some pervert." His voice was stern. It scared me to see how serious he turned. Despite the slight fear, a great deal of relief washed over me.

"Will I be aloud out of this room?" I whispered, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Of course. You will not be confined to a room, my dear. This palace is a home to you. You can take a tour now, if you aren't hungry." I blinked at his generosity. I don't see the point of his kindness. He doesn't need any help, he doesn't need me but he saved me. _Why?_

"Why didn't you just leave me on Earth?"

"What?" He questioned giving his eyes a squinting look, making a confused face. It made me smile. Although I tried holding back the smile as much as I could, I failed.

"Why did you come? Did they ask for me? Are they here?" I kept my voice low, afraid an outburst might come over me. I was never wanted and they didn't even have a reason to leave me. I have every right to be angry.

"They passed on." His face was unreadable."It broke your mothers heart to let you go."

"She told you that?"

"No." He said "But a great friend of hers told me." I don't know what to do. What to say. What to feel. What would any rational person do? _Grrrrrr_. I heard my stomach growl and I blushed, loosing my train of thought.

"I..uhh..-"

"Breakfast?" He smirked, opening the door, leading the way


	5. Chapter 5

_Mmhmmhmhmh_. I mentally moaned as I shoved the food in my mouth. If this is what **ALL** Asgardian food tastes like then don't mind if I do. But, I gotta say, it is very similar to Earth food...Whatever. I shoved more bread thing in my mouth. "I see you're hungry." He stated. I felt my cheeks get hot by his comment.

"Oh yeah..uhh..Sorry about that." I said, putting my little buffet to a stop. I got a napkin and wiped my mouth.

"No, it is normal to be hungry..You were unconscious for almost three days." Oh shit, three days? How do you even? "Do you want more?" He questioned with a smirk slapped across his face.

"Oh no, thank you." I smiled. "Can I have that tour?"

"Ah yes, come with me." He stood and directed me through hallway to hallway. "This over here is the kitchen..." The kitchen was absolutely beautiful. The marble floors, the huge golden stove, and the exhilarating cabinets. There was a microwave type thing, windows, so much more and it completely baffled me. Everything baffled me. The designs in every room were enchanting and don't get me started on the pictures! The paintings! Most of the palace, practically all of the palace, was made out of this golden-like stuff. To be honest, it just gave it a more superior complexion.

He trailed on talking about each room and some history as we walked through ,I think about, every inch of this palace. "This is my room." He opened the door to this humongous and glorious room. It had to be at least three times bigger than mine, probably even bigger. His king side bed was freshly made, with a couple of papers on it. You could see he has his own bathroom. There was papers on his desks and huge book shelves that covered the walls. But I couldn't keep my eyes focus on anything but his bed and the silk sheets that covered them. There was drawers, pictures and much more things I could've studied but something intrigued me.

"You're wife must love it in here." I said and he laughed. Did I say something wrong? "What?"

"I do not have a wife." He smiled. Oh shit.

"Oh..I-I..You just seem like the type..I mean..You aren't ugly-But like..-I'll just shut up." He gave another chuckle at my foolishness. Hold on let me just mentally kill myself. _ .Idiot_. How stupid can I get?"

"Did you like the palace?" He spoke with a smile. "I certainly think you will have a fine living here-"

"Can I tour outside?" I questioned rather hastily. "Like the Kingdom?" He bit his lip, starring in deep thought. Outside wasn't so bad ,right?

"If that is your wish, but I can't accompany you." He placed his hands behind his back. "I have a meeting to get to."

"That's fine." I smiled "Is it bad out there?"

"No, of course not." He spoke very confidently and protectively. "We are not like those Earthlings, who all they do is kill and harm each other. We are more of a civilized planet. We have some law breakers but not as horrible as them. Earth is a planet far behind. We ,on the other hand, can travel and talk to other planets or realms and much more. That is something we seriously do not trust Earth with as of right now."

"Ohh.." _Awkward_. "May I change before I go?"

"Of course, come with me." He spoke softly, leading the way


	6. Chapter 6

He walked me back to my room "This will be your personal room...Do you mind?" He questioned, opening the door.

"Oh no, this room is perfect. It's beautiful in here." I complimented "Thank you."

"Good, good because we moved all your new clothes into this room."

"New clothes? Oh no, please I feel so ba-"

"Alaina." He spoke softly but sternly. "You are the princess of Asgard, you will wear what any princess should wear." He walked over to the dresser, opening the drawers and closets. "These are your clothes, more are over there. Wear a simple dress today, it is a simple occasion but you want to intrigue the people...Hmm.." He spoke trying to look for a dress. "Aha!" He whispered picking a black, long-sleeved, flowy dress. He placed the dress on the bed. "Oh and here." He walked over to a overly sized drawer and opened it. My mouth dropped at the sight of all the big and small tiaras that filled the drawers. "These are passed down from queen to queen, princess to princess. Wear the smaller one for today." He picked up the small tiara and placed it on my head. He fixed my hair so the tiara could fit better and so I could look better. He smiled at me. "Just like a princess."

"Who knew the King of Asgard was such a fashion diva." I joked making him chuckle. He was smiling while he gave my hair an extra touch up.

"I couldn't go out wearing drapes you know." He joked back, making me smile."You will normally have maids do this stuff." He was so close to me, I could actually feel his breath. He was very careful on how he fixed my hair and how he looked at me. Well, where he looked at me. I must admit, he really was a gentleman. "Well get dressed, I will see you later?"

"Thank you for everything Loki." I spoke in a hushed tone. He nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him for me to get dressed. I put on the dress and starred at myself. I understand why he chose a long-sleeved dress..It was for my bruises. He didn't want the people to see them. He put on the tiara rather nicely, actually. I found a pair of black flats and I shoved them on.

_ Time to see the people._

* * *

_Loki_

I watched Alaina leave to the Kingdom. She is such a insecure thing. She is small and puny and petty and so many other useless things. I do not want a girl around. I do not want the daughter of Odin here. I want nothing to do with her. Just because of some prophecy? Some future? I could do a future all by myself. Of what true importance is she to me? I groaned heading back to my throne room. "Show me Alaina." I spoke and a helogram appeared. She was walking around the Kingdom, excitement in her eyes. I felt so different near her. Maybe it was because of the sympathy I feel for her.

I must admit, for a girl with such a bad past, she was incredibly sweet and thoughtful. I starred at her. She was beautiful. Well, she was a lot of things and I wish I can just end it. End her. I could not help but smile at the way she seemed so excited about all the people. Some people showed her things she never seen before, some starred at her in shock ,and some people just made her feel welcomed by offering a dance or to try some food. She was very shy to them and she occasionally giggled.

A group young of kids ,no older than seven, asked her to dance with them. She nervously accepted. They grabbed her by her hands and started dancing a traditional Asgardian dance. She followed their moves, laughing at how she messed up so many times. I could not help but chuckle at her. Her black dress danced with her and flowed beautifully. I must say, I did pick out a beautiful outfit.

I could not get her voice out of my head. It was so soft and annoying. Her light hair fell gorgeously as she danced. I do not have feelings for this mewling quim. But that does not change the fact that she was attractive. Well she is barely attractive. Barely. Bruises are not much of a turn on for me. I laughed at my own heartless joke. She is nothing more to me then a girl. A harmless, meaningless girl. For all I know she can die in this prophecy. I felt myself soften, causing me to sigh. She was just a little thing with a horrible past and possibly a horrible future.

"Sire, I have found the person you seek." the guard called for me and I nodded. I closed the hologram and headed to my private meeting room. Time to go find more about this prophecy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sire" An older looking man called, his dark eyes went dull.

"You are?" I questioned, sitting down across from him.

"My name is Alviss." He spoke, straightening his posture. "You requested me?"

"Yes." I spoke sternly, being careful for what I say. "You already know why I requested you, do you not?"

"Ah yes, the upcoming prophecy." He took a sip of water, staring at the table. It was till then I have realized the amount of wrinkles that covered this elders face. "She is of great importance."

"I know this." I rudely remarked

"Let me finish, thank you." He rudely responded. _Okay then._

"She really is of great importance to this world, to Earth, to you-"

"I know thi-"

"Can I finish? Thank you." He rudely spoke once more giving me a warning look. How dare he! I am the King of Asgard! I should not have to take this disrespect! I felt my anger boil causing me to clutch my fists and bite my lower lip, but I held it back. I have no other choice. I must not loose my temper and do something I will soon regret. I need to learn about this future. I gave a sigh, letting my anger go."There are enemies all over these realms trying to conquer Asgard. Which that brings Earth into all of this. Well, Earth is always involved into everything somehow. You already are informed that your enemies will try harder until they are taught a lesson. She will change your life forever, my King. If you do not give her skills you ,as long as Earth and Asgard, will perish. Do you understand?"

"That does not answer my question. She is great importance to me personally?" I questioned "She saves my life? Is she worth trust?"

He laughed once more. "How are you this blind? How have you not have felt it yet?"

"We just became aquatinted today." I blurted "Wait, felt what? Energy? Her power?"

"I'll give you a week before you are to learn."

"Learn what?"

"So foolish." He laughed and shook his head. T_his is strike three, Alviss_._ Are you ready for the fourth strike?_ "Loki, you have not known anything truly great in your life. You cannot accept good nor understand its purpose. You want to learn this prophecy because you have fear. Maybe you should stop being so fearful and start being open. You might regret being the horrible monster you try to be. Time is such a delicate thing, remember that. Oh and you may tell her about the prophecy in further notice." He got up and left me to sulk in my thoughts. I starred at the table trying to understand what he meant.

Will I loose my crown?

Will I die?

Will I change?

**What does this mean?**

* * *

_Alaina_

I was heading back to the palace, my arms were filled with gifts from the people. They where so sweet and loving! How could such an amount of different people be so gracious? The guards opened the doors for me and helped me place all of this stuff on the kitchen table. "You shouldn't put that there." Loki deep voice made me jump.

"And why not? I am the princess." I laughed, pretending to act offended.

"I see you had a fun time." He spoke walking towards me with a sly smirk playing on his face.

"Oh it was wonderful out there! All the people, the life and dancing!" I exclaimed and twirled, making him laugh.

"You missed dinner."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didnt know the time and I lost-"

"No, no." He gave a deep chuckle. "it's fine. I'll cook you something."

"Oh no, I know how to cook-"

"No please, you deserve it. You had a long day." He spoke. "Guards! Maids!" The guards and maids came rushing in. "You and the maids get this out and bring it to Alaina's chamber." The maids and guards lifted an equal number of what they could carry and headed on to my chamber.

"Thank you." I whispered as they walked past me. As I did this some of the maids and guards smiled at me or nodded. It surprised me how cold he could seem. Maybe it was some act he played to seem tough or maybe it was some act he was playing on me to seem weak.

"Now what would you like to eat?"

"I..uhh...-"

"Pasta? Chicken? Salad?"

"Hmm..Pasta."

"I'm am very good at cooking pasta." He joked and I smiled.

"Oh yes, because boiling water is such a difficult task." This caused him to laugh.

"Once when I was young, I tried to boil water. I think I had to be around seven. Anyways, I was extremely close to the flame and my shirt lit on fire. All the maids and guards poured water on me and patted me down. It was a rather scarier point in my life."

"Oh my!" I let out a chuckle, trying to hold it in. But I couldn't help but laugh. Ou laughter died down. It was just me and him, him and I, Loki and Alaina, Alaina and Loki, the male and female, the female and male, the King and princess, the princess and the king. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. I just focused my eyes on how he cooked.

"You like your clothes?" He questioned breaking the silence.

"Yes very much, thank you."

"Do not thank me."

"Too bad." I stubbornly remarked.

"Oh okay then." He said in a sassy tone making me laugh.

"Loki may I ask you something?" I questioned, I could see his sudden take back by this sudden question.

"Of course."

"Why do they call you the god of mischief and lies?" He looked a little shocked by my question but his shocked expression died and became calmness.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Some of the people." He knew I met from the Kingdom. Where else do I see people besides maids and guards?

"Let's just say, I had an uncomfortable past."

"Would you like to tell me?"

"No..Not as of now. You must eat and sleep and-"

"I understand Loki." I gave him a smiling. I knew he was making a lie to hide it from me. He didn't seem that great at lying. You can see it in his eyes that he realized he wasn't the only one with a broken past. "You wouldn't lie to me or use me or-"

"Alaina, I brought you here to protect you. Why would I harm you?" A smile played across his face. "There is a prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"You are meant to save more than earth." He spoke "I don't know much of the prophecy but I am here to protect you." He finished cooking and we sat down by the smaller table.

"What if I die?" I said swallowing my food. "What if I die in the prophecy?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Loki_

"What if I die?" She said, swallowing her food. "What if I die in the prophecy?" I felt myself taken back by this question. How do I respond? What do I respond? I saw the little light in her eyes suddenly died. I mean, I honestly do not care if she dies. She is a mewling quim. A useless twit. But I cannot say that, the future is in my hands. If I play this right, Asgard will grow to love me as a heroine.

"I will protect you." I answered softly "I will protect you from anything that could harm you." You can see the small smile that formed on her delicate face. After seeing that small smile, I could not help but to smile back. Her eyes seemed to gleam causing mine to soften.

"Thank you, Loki." She said tugging a piece of her hair behind her ear. If anyong else called me by my name I would of thrown a fit but it's different with her. I-It is only because I-she is so innocent.. No Loki._ You are faking it._ That is why it is so different. This mewling quim is nothing. N-o-t-h-i-n-g. Irrelevant. "You lived in this palace your whole life?" She questioned, examining the room.

"Yes." I answered. "You lived with that horrid man your whole life?" _Well, she might be here for awhile so might as well know a thing or two without using my magic on her._

"When I was younger a young woman took me in. Her name was Grace and that was exactly what she was, graceful. She had a husband that was the exact opposite of her, his name was Axel. At first it was amazing, you know. I had a family, I was happy. When I was younger, I use to go from city to city, trying to survive. Funny thing is I always had someone over my shoulder to protect me." She gave an emotionless chuckle to that and then continued. "Anyways, Axel got worse and worse after his brothers death. He started to hit Grace and I. One day, Grace had enough and left, I never saw her again. I don't know why she abandoned me. It hurts to see someone who cared for you just leave you" Hurt covered her face. "Okay, so he started to get worse, stopped taking his pills, and drank a lot. I couldn't leave because he always found me. Every single time he found me..And every single time I got a beating. He gave horrible beatings.." She trailed off, stared at the table. The story gave me a heart wrench. No woman should go though those things, no matter how much pain a man is feeling. The fear in her eyes seemed like she was tourmented by me.

"Did he..touch..-"

"No." She answered quickly, seeing my struggle with saying it. "His friends wanted to but I put up a fight. They never went near me." She smiled, thus making me smile. "That was the one thing he would've never done."

"You are strong." I said. After I said this I saw tears swell in her eyes. She tried to hide it with a smile and took the last bite of her pasta.

"Thank you." She whispered, after swallowing. I focused on an old spell to look through her memories and thoughts. As I entered her mind I felt so much woe and despondency. I tried to ignore that and went straight to her memories. I saw it, I saw it all. I was not in complete shock and honestly I have seen worse but I do pity this young girl. I went through her memories all backwards, like watching a movie in rewind mode. I stopped at her first encounter with Grace, going back into real consciences. She did not realize what has happened, nor was she even focused on me.

"It is getting late. Are you tired?" I asked and she nodded getting up, about to leave. "Oh no, let me walk you." We walked in silence. She occasionally glanced at me and I pretended like I was focused on the route I was taking. I do not know what to do if I turn towards her. Do I smile? Talk? Laugh? Well it is not like I care, she will be gone in no time. I led her in front of the door waiting for her to go in.

"Good night, Loki." She sweetly spoke, opening the door.

"Good night, Alaina." I said back with no emotion as she closed the door. I walked away going into a room I have not shown Alaina, my spell room.


	9. Chapter 9

_'Hello? Is anyone there?' I yelled. I was surrounded by misshapen rooms and darkness. It was like with every turn of my head I was in a different room with more darkness coming from it. 'Can somebody help me?' I felt inadequate and small. Then sudden laughs echoed throughout the room. I felt fear. I felt unsafe. I felt everything I didn't want to feel ever again. _

_I heard mix unknown languages, screams and guns. My heart started to race but I couldn't get out of the room. 'HELP ME!' I yelled feeling myself get weak. 'Loki!' I cried for, feeling something empty in my heart. Where was Loki? What happened to him? Please let him be alright. _

_These dark unknown figures came into the room, pinning me to the wall. 'Please don't hurt me. Don't hurt Loki.' I cried. 'Please I beg of you.' _

_Their black eyes turned to a gold and they gave a dark laugh. 'It's already done.' Their raspy voice responded. My eyes widened as they shoved a knife into abdomen. I struggled to breathe and slid down into the floor watching the whole palace burn. With me in it._

"AGH!" I screamed, my eyes shot open causing me to gasp. It took me a couple of minutes to sit up still. I couldn't stop shaking. I felt like I was on fire, like I was truly burning. _Breathe, Alaina. Just Breathe._ I glanced at the clock beside my bed. _2:30. M_y stomach gave a turn, causing me to run to the bathroom. I fell down to the toilet, puking my guts out. I quickly flushed the toilet, not wanting to see what just came out of my mouth. Tears swelled in my eyes as I held my stomach. I slightly gasped for some air. What the hell is wrong with me?

Painful thoughts surfaced my mind. Will this come true? Will Loki be alright? Will I be safe? What is to come of me? What is to come to Earth? Or Asgard? Or anything really? "Oh God, please be with me." I whispered wiping my tears.

It felt like hours I was sitting in the bathroom, just crying to myself. I never had good reactions with nightmares. It gives me trepidation to even think of having them. My eyes grew heavy and I gave out a yawn. I'll go back to bed._ Deep breathe._ I got up and headed to my bed. Hopefully I'll have nice good dreams.

_'Alaina!' I heard a voice call for me_

_'What? Who's there?' I yelled seeing a figure come towards me. It was Loki. 'Oh Loki!' I yelled running towards him and giving him a hug. It was a warm, heartfelt embrace.._

_'You have to get out of here!' He yelled cupping my face in his hands._

_'What no! I won't leave you here-'_

_'Alai-' He was cut off from a knife collided into his chest._

"No!" I screamed waking up. Sweat covered my body as I gasped for air. A maid came rushing into my room, fear in her eyes. She had to be in her forties ...I think...

"Princess! Are you alright?!" She exclaimed, running towards my bed.

"I'm sorry.. I-I had a nightmare. I didn't mean to disturb you." I spoke softly, placing my hand on my forehead and rubbing it.

"Oh no, please I wasn't doing much. Do you want me to start your bath?" She spoke, concerned was obvious in her voice. Why must she care for me like that? She had a King to be answering to, she should be worried about him. But I must say, it felt rather nice to have someone give concerns. But a maid should be giving responses to her king, no? Not to some mere princess? I am nothing. I couldn't even imagine the idea of ruling or being anything valuable.

"Yes please. Make it scorching hot." She smiled and bowed, going into the bathroom. Once it was ready she came out giving me a nod. "Wait." I called to her before she left me.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Can you tell Loki I won't be attending breakfast, please?"

"Of course, my lady." She exit the room leaving me to my woebegone self. I entered the bathroom which was covered in a fog from the steam. I stripped myself and headed into the bath

* * *

_Loki_

"Sire!" An older maid called for me as I await for my breakfast.

"Yes?" I asked, vexation covered my voice. Why must they bother me? Can I not eat in peace? I was at my usual seat at the lengthy table, awaiting to see Alaina if she has awaken.

"The Princess has asked me to tell you she will not be attending breakfast with you." _Hmph..Interesting._

"And why is that?"

"I am not sure, My King, but she was screaming in her sleep." Fear was in her voice but something more unusual was there. It was concern. She cared for Alaina, but she most certainly feared me. I mean after all I've done, who wouldn't fear the great god of mischief?

"Thank you, you may leave." I codly responded as she hurried off. A nightmare possibly? I quickly finished my meal and headed off to Alaina's chamber. I must know what it is. What if it comes true? What if she has a gift? Sometimes I wish I can just sell her off to some man and let it be. Why does there have to be a prophecy? There always has to be something in the way?

***Knock,knock,knock*** "Alaina? Are you alright?" I questioned.

No response

"Alaina, open the door." What if someone taken her? I cannot let Asgard fall. I will be the best king they are to have.

No response.

"Alaina I am coming in." I barged in the room seeing a slight fog but no princess. The fog was coming from the restroom. A bath maybe? I walked over and knocked on the door. "Alaina are you alright?"

No response. Does this woman know how to use her mouth?! Oh when I see her I swear she will regret it! No, she will not get it because I can't frighten her. UGH DAMNIT! THIS IS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES.

"Fine I am coming in!" I exclaimed, opening the door. I entered the bathroom to see she was in the bath. Once she gazed her eyes at me she grabbed a towel to cover herself. I honestly didn't see anything, but being a man with desires, I wish I did.

"What are you doing!?" She screamed at me. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and anger towards me. I felt my own cheeks get hot..Or maybe it was just hot in here. "GET OUT!" She commanded. How dare she! I can do whatever I please!

"I wanted to know if you were alright.." After I said this you can see her face has gotten even more red than before.

"I am fine. I just had a brutal nightmare. You can leave now." She spoke sternly. Even if she commanded me right now I wasn't going to yell at her. I would feel discomfort to have a person I just met see me naked. Actually, I wouldn't care. But she is a woman. Plus, she is from Midgard...Maybe they have different naked aspects? Well I am no idiot. It is basically always the same with woman. But she doesn't have the right to command her King! Who does she think she is?! I left the bathroom closing the door quickly. I needed to leave fast before I loose my temper.


	10. Chapter 10

_I starred at a mirror in the hall. I looked empty, just how I felt. My light hair fell naturally in waves, touching the tips of my black dress. This dress was more of a low cut. It fell down to my ankles. My dull brown eyes looked even more monotonous by the second. What was becoming of me? _

_"Alaina, miss?" I heard a maid calling. I turned to face her and gasped in horror. She was cut open. The gory detail caused me to repeatedly scream as I tried to turn away from her. Suddenly I couldn't get out of the room. The doors and exists has disappeared! I was trapped with her. _

_'No!' I yelled, crying hysterical. I felt as if my heart stopped beating. As if I was doomed. This can't be the end!_

_'Now it's your turn.'_

"AHHHHH!" I gasped, falling on the grass. I awoken in the gardens where I spent all morning. I was trying to stay away from everyone, especially Loki. Tears escaped my eyes as I felt my heart break. Why must this prophecy taunt me? Play me? I tried to hold back but I couldn't. I let out sobs

Why must I be doomed?

* * *

_Loki_

Where the hell is that girl? I haven't seen her since the shower incident. "Have you seen her?" I would ask the maids and guards. But they all came up with the same answer. _No_. Does she think this is some hide and seek game? Why do I even care? You know what? Good, she can stay where she wants and have no accompany from anyone. Not like I care. Why would I?

As I walked down the hall, I heard a sudden whimpering..This whimpering suddenly turned into loud sobs. What on Asgard? I headed towards the sounds of wailing. It lead me to the garden, where I saw her. _Alaina_. On the floor, helplessly crying as if she just saw someone die a brutal death. It couldn't be because of this morning? It wasn't that bad? I didn't even gaze upon anything!

"Alaina?" I called softly and her head shot up. Her nose and eyes were all puffy and red. I felt an ache in my heart seeing her in such a state. What is she doing to me? What is this sorcery?

"Yes?" Her voice croaked, her messy but alluring hair covered parts of her face. I couldn't help but give her a sympathetic smile, sitting down next to her. It was till then I realized how small she, physically, was to me. It was the first time I realized how truly defenseless she really was. But that just made me want to protect her even more.

"Is it because of this morning?" I asked, trying to get her to calm down.

"No." She cried harder.

"I didn't mean to come in. I saw nothing, you have my word on that." Was she that insecure? I knew she was deprived of food from that man who ruined her past years, but I just realized she was so petite...I actually never recalled seeing her actually eating a meal, besides the pasta I made her...

"It's not that." She protested more, small amount of anger rising in her voice.

"Then what is it, my dear?" I saw her give me a suspicious look. She is probably wondering why the hell do I care. I am wondering the same. Why on Asgard should I be caring about this woman? "You can trust me." I added, it just slipped out of my mouth. Why did I even say that? Why did I even come here? I wanted her trust. I wanted her to be happy with me. I do not understand why but I do.

"The nightmare! I want them to stop!" She sobbed, covering her face.

"Talk to me.." I whispered, lightly pushing strands of her hair behind her ears.

"It was like..." She sniffled. "They're after me!"

"Who?" I asked and her eyes shot up. She put her hand against my chest and her eyes searched my body. _Okay then. _

She let out a sigh of relief. "I had to check if you were alright.." She looked away. "Sorry if that was weird.."

"Why did you have to check? What happened?" Was I scared for myself? Of course! Was I scared for her a just a TAD more? Yes. Maybe it's because she is a woman. Maybe I am feeling a bit more hormonal..

"Y-You got harmed. It wasn't real.." She spoke more to herself then she did to me. She talked as if she was trying to comfort the both of us. I couldn't help but smile at her attempt to make things better. It was sweet, honestly.

"No it was not real at all.." I reassured her. My heart warmed at her small smile. I don't know why I am caring for her the way I am. I shouldn't be caring for anything. For anyone. It is a waste of my heart, thoughts, actions- Oh but that gleam in her eyes! How happy she can get. This is what? The second or third day I known her and I am falling for some charm? No, I am strictly comforting her.

"I'm s-sorry.." She whispered.

"No, no." I whispered. "How about we do something to get your mind off things?" I asked trying to find the gleam in her eyes I so enjoyed seeing. Maybe I found it amusing to see someone actually happy around this palace.

"L-like what?"

"Come with me. " I said helping her up. She giggled at the excitement on my face. I grabbed her by the wrist and speeded to my destination. She constantly giggled or telling me to slow down, which both made me excited. She was happy, carefree...That was all I cared about. A girl with a horrid past like that desierves something to make her joyful. To make her forget. I led her in front of doors and she raised her eyebrow. "Close your eyes." She listened, a smile grew on her face. "No peaking.." I warned.

I opened the doors to our huge ballroom, grabbing her in. She opened her eyes and her face became with awe. "This is beautiful!" She exclaimed and spun. Her still puffy eyes became with excitement. "Oh, Loki!"

"You like it?" I asked, feeling a sense happiness from hers. Why must she do this to me?

"It's beautiful.." She took in everything and I felt like my heart just melted.

"Well then, how about a dance?" I smirked. _'Play it good, Loki._'

"Oh I don't know how to dance.." She sheerly whispered, causing a dark grin to surface my face. I snapped my fingers causing the music to play.

* * *

_Alaina_

"Oh I don't know how to dance.." I spoke, feeling my cheeks get hot. He gave a snap of his fingers and the music started to play. Then, he suddenly pushed me into him and wrapped his arm around my waist. What is coming over him? "I-I'm not really good at dancing." I repeated. Am I serious? Stuttering is not attractive. Well, I don't care if he believes that I am attractive or not..I mean it doesn't matter..

"Just follow my lead.."

"What if I step on your feet?" I questioned nervously causing him to laugh.

"I don't think it will cause much damage. " The music started playing and he swiftly lead me. I felt my heart pound out of my chest. I felt like I was beaming of joy. Why was I so happy? Someone actually cares about me. Someone was actually trying. It feels great.

"Is green your favorite color?" I asked curiously as we danced.

"What makes you think that?"

"A majority of stuff you picked for me is green or black.." He gave a chuckle

"Yes, I like those colors very much." He said "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I don't know, I like to read." A smile came across his face. You can see his interest pouring from his eyes.

"Oh you're a big reader?"

"Yeah, I like to learn and explore...My father deprived me of college so books was the best thing I got."

"College...Oh I heard about that. Isn't that school the Midgards take for their careers of some sort?"

"Yeah, you can say it like that." I said. "Favorite food?"

"That is an impossible question to answer." He joked, making me smile. "How can I have a favorite?"

"Oh, you just love food too much?" I giggled, making him chuckle as he spun me

"Hmmm..In all honesty I don't have a favorite. I mean not because I love it so much.. Just because I don't care much. "

"Then what do you love?"

"Power, knowledge-"

"Knowledge is the key to power.." He smiled at this.

"You have a thirst for knowledge?"

"You can say that but there is one thing I desire most."

"And what is that?"

"Happiness."


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a couple of weeks since that night. Loki works much, plans things and stuff..Sometimes I rarely even see him for dinner. I think he tries to distance himself from me, I don't know why. But then again, there are a lot of things going on. Plus he is king, I should not be in his way. I should not be wanting his attention. I bet once everything is over me and him won't even exist. I won't matter. Oh but our talks always excites me. Sometimes his dumbness to things on Earth make me hysterical laugh. I miss not seeing him. I wish I could help him with everything.

I laid in bed this morning, feeling ill. I have been puking all night and crying for some unknown reason. It wasn't because of Loki. It was like my body was giving up. '**Knock. Knock.'**

"Yes?" I groaned and a maid enter. The thing that gets me is that they are the sweetest and kindest to me. But when it comes to Loki, you can smell their fear from a mile away.

"Oh my! My princess, are you alright?!" She exclaimed. "You look so pale!"

"I-I don't f...feel good." I spoke as best as I could. My teeth started to chatter but I wasn't cold.

"Let me get you a wet cloth!" She spoke running to the bathroom.

"No!" I stopped her. "Y-You do...do...don't wan't to g-go in-n th-there. I thr-ew up."

"I am going to get the King!" She yelled. "You can barely stay conscious! Let alone speak!"

"No! I-I will be...be fine." I protested.

"I am sorry but I cannot follow that order. I must do what I can to make sure you are living and healthy. " She stormed out of the room. I felt my mouth water and my heart ache. I had to be waiting for what seemed like forever. I needed to tell Loki I was fine. He will know that I am. I can't bother him. I can't fall asleep. But I feel like I'm dying. My head was throbbing, my eyes couldn't focus and I started to gasp. I tried to make it stop but I couldn't.

**'Knock. Knock**' "Miss?" the maid called.

I couldn't speak. I tried to turn but I fell out of my bed. By the time I hit the floor, everything went black.

* * *

_Loki_

I was eating breakfast in my office again. I needed some parting from Alaina. I started to care and desire her happiness. I can't do that. I can't. She will be sfe without me. I only cause pain. I am a monster. Oh but I love it when she gives me that smile. I want to spend time with her...Since we are immortal, I will have to. I desire her in multiple ways. I wish-

"My King?" A maid spoke,bringing me out of my thoughts. She had fear and shock written all over her face.

"Yes?"

"The Princess is severely ill.." A small tear slid down the maid's eye. "She can barely speak, she has been throwing up non-stop." I felt my heart drop. I jumped out of my seat and headed to her chambers as the maid followed, trying to keep up with my fast paste.

Once we got there the maid knocked on the door. "Miss?"

No response. Not this again. She cannot do this to me. This is like the shower experience all over again. Well, not exactly. We heard a loud thud causing the maid to scream. I ran to the door and broke it open. I saw Alaina unconscience on the floor. I sprinted to her, touching her face. She was burning.

"I am bringing her to the healers." I spoke forcefully. I used my magic to get there and handed them over to them. "Will she be okay?" I questioned.

"We will know soon." A healer told me and I waited. I wasn't going to leave her there. I won't abandon her like everyone else has. I will wait.

Just please be okay.

* * *

**A/N- Guys A lot of things been going on lately. Please may you give me and my family some prayers? I love you guys. I'm sorry for such delays.**


	12. Chapter 12

'Will she be alright?" I questioned the healers hastily. I never wanted her ill or harmed, I just desired her to stay away from a monster like me. I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt her. She is too innocent, too harmed by the world.

"We are not sure what caused this...It could've been a vivid nightmare, stress, sadness or some start of an illness."

"That's all you know?!" You can hear my anger start to rise. My blood was boiling at the slight idea of her being ill. Why can't they just heal her!? What job is a healer if they barely know what is going on!? "This is your bloody job and you don't know!?"

"It is too early to tell. We do not see anything wrong with her physically...The test can prove it , your Majesty." She spoke carefully. I knew she was terrified of upsetting me. She probably had a family, a lover to go run to. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"May I have a few moments with her?" Which in Asgardian its a personal saying for getting the fuck out. She scurried off as I sat down next to a dreaming Alaina. Her light hair fell past her filled chest and her light pink lips were parted slightly. My hand found hers and I lightly kissed it. A woman who has never known true happiness should never go through these kind of things.

I heard a groan escape her mouth and my eyes shot straight to her. "Alaina?" I whispered and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes quickly met mine and she smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat as she placed her other hand on her forehead and groaned. "Are you okay, my dear?"

"Headache." She groaned once more. I smiled and placed my hand on her forehead. At first she looked confused but then relaxed once she realized I caused her headache to vanish. "Thank you.."

"Of course."

"What happened before? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, my dear." I lied.

"Well you suck at lying." She said, leaving me in shock. She gave a giggle in my reaction. "For being the god of Mischief and Lies, you really can't lie."

"Not to you." I said giving her a smirk. She looked stunned but I then saw anger awash over her.

"Don't play these games with me Loki." She was stern and strong saying this.

"What did I do?" I questioned and she rolled her eyes. What did I do? Why must she be angered by me? "Do you wish me to leave?" I got up to leave

"No!" She replied and grabbed my arm tightly. "Please just don't leave me alone." I sat back down next to her and she sighed. "Sorry if got nasty."

"What caused you to be so angry?"

* * *

_Alaina_

"What caused you to be so angry?" He questioned me. Should I tell him? I don't want to be some weak mere girl with no guts. I shouldn't care what he thinks of me. He doesn't matter.

"Because you downright ignored me for the past weeks!" I nearly yelled. "I am not some game, Loki of Asgard." I rudely remarked. He looked very stunned. Oh how I wish I could read his mind.

"I would love to spend more time with you.." He barked back, smirking. I didn't know what to say, I was lost of words. He is the god of lies, Alaina, remember that.

"Okay." I crossed my arms and looked the other way to hide my blush. I can hear him chuckle, stupid idiot.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes..What was wrong with me? And I want the truth."

"We don't know. The healers are saying it could've been your emotions, they haven't found anything physically wrong.."

"Oh.."

"You will be fine, Alaina. I will make sure of it." I guess he noticed me distress.

"Loki..I.." Do I tell him I care? "I-"

"King!" A guard screamed. We shot our heads to him. "Someone is attacking the Kingdom!" You can see the shock in his eyes as he nodded.

"I will put my armor on, you protect this land till your very last breath. Understood?!" The guard nodded and ran. I went to get up but he grabbed my arm. "No, you cannot go. It's too dangerous."

"No! What if something happens?!" I tried to struggle out.

"I'm sorry Alaina.' He used his magic to strap me down with the metal bars.

"LOKI!" I screamed rapidly..

But he already left.


	13. Chapter 13

"GET ME OUT! OH LOKI WHEN I GET TO YOU I WILL SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF! BURN YOU HAIR! SCREW YOUR EYE SOCKETS OUT! OH I WILL MAKE YOU RUE THIS!" I felt my blood begin to boil. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?.

.

.

The king.

.

.

That's who the mother fucker thinks he is.

"HELP SOMEBODY!" I screamed and a young maiden came rushing in.

"My princess! Are you alright!?" She ran to me feeling my head. "You must get out of here! The castle is under attack! We need to bring you somewhere safe!"

"Please get me out!" I begged and she undid the metal. I lifted myself up. "Where is Loki!?"

"He went to go fight.."

"Thank you-"

"No! We must hide you!"

"Thank you for your concern but I must help Loki-"

"Please come with me, he will be safe."

"I am sorry." I said and I grabbed a sword and jetted to Loki. What the hell was I doing? Why am I risking it all for him? Did I not get his message about not coming? No, I have to be a stubborn bitch about this. I saw huge alien space ships, weird alien looking things charging at the soldiers. We were getting our asses kicked. And we were getting kicked bad.

"Give us the girl!" They scowled at Loki. You can see the sanity wash out of his eyes.

"Never!" He yelled stabbing, killing. He moved fast and a little sexy. Nicely sexy if you ask me.

What.

No.

"PRINCESS!" I heard a guard yell. "RUN!" He got cut right open. I felt my heart drop and my eyes water. A black beam shot from the side heading towards Loki...The madman couldn't even see it due to his insane barbaric killing spree.

"LOKI!" I screamed and his head turned to me. I ran as fast as my legs could go and pushed him, causing us to both fall. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" I nearly yelled in his face.

"What are you doing out here!? I left you inside!"

"I refuse to leave you here to die!"

"I will not die! I was saving you!"

"Well I'm saving you now!" I yelled and the aliens started to retreat. They were being killed off as their ships exploded and fell. I felt a substance on my hands...Blood.."Loki?" I whispered. He was loosing a lot of blood. "Oh God, Loki!" I felt a tear fell from my cheek. The man who saved my life is dying because he basically saved my life. "SOMEBODY!?" I turned my head and saw a crashing space ship...Heading towards us.

Oh fuck.

"LOKI!" I yelled grabing him by his under arms and pulled him as fast as I could. I was too late. The flying contraption was far too big to run out. I knew I have to try and save him. He saved me. I should save him. I pulled my body over his and extended my arm out. My arm would be the first thing that the thing would hit. I didn't want to die honestly but a life for a life. He probably needed more than I did.

I felt the sharp point and metal collide with my arm.

I cried in pain.


	14. Chapter 14

**MAJOR A/N AT BOTTOM WHEN YOU LOVELY PEOPLE ARE DONE READING! AND I AM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING SO LONG. I have been having difficulties with my wifi and I rewrote this chapter four times because it didn't save. And I'm sicker than God knows what. I had to go to my sisters Sweet 16 horribly ill. I was coughing and blowing my nose the whole night! But it was fun. The cake was really good.**

**AND GUESS WHAT WAS MY SONG FOR WHEN I WENT UP TO LIGHT MY CANDLE!? **

**IT WAS: YOU JUST GOT LOKI'D**

**IT WAS HILARIOUS AND I WAS VERY HAPPY WITH THAT! I THOUGHT OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE AND IF YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THE SONG GO ON YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW AND TYPE IN YOU JUST GOT LOKI AND THE SONG WILL COME UP.**

**LISTEN TO IT**

**OKAY, LOVE YOU POEPLE! **

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the space ship blown to bits... but my hand was cut open and drenched in blood. Not blood. I don't like blood. Why blood.

"A-Al-Alain-" I shot my head in Loki's direction seeing him struggle to talk. I saw the guards starring, unsure what to do.

No...

NO.

NO.

"Oh my God, Loki!" I felt my heart drop. He already fallen unconscious. No Loki, you have to stay with me! "GUARDS!" My voice boomed as they hastily came over to me. "Carry him to the healers NOW. And hurry!" I began to follow behind them, ignoring my bleeding hand/arm.I don't need to worry about myself right now. With Loki harmed, I needed to protect him and this realm...And technically all ten...or was it nine?

"My princess!" A small, skimpy male voice called. I quickly turned to see a small, young guard call for me. For a strong and noble guard, he sure is terrified. "I..I was meaning to ask you about the dead guards? Their families needed their bodies for their funeral and I know every single person on Asgard...It's a job the Allfather gave me and-"

"What is your name?"

"Agnar, your excellency." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. I found his shyness very adorable.

"You will do what you will to bring these brave soldiers back to their families and help restore what has been destroyed, if you like." I could see the excited, happy gleam from his big brown eyes.

"T-Thank you! You will not regret this!" He ran out. It made me feel better to make someone happy. I know Loki is probably suffering right now. I can't even imagine the pain. The arrogant fool should've asked for my help instead of protected me like I was some little girl.

* * *

_Loki_

I shot open my eyes, quietly. If there was an attack I would have to be very alert, very calm and very deceitful. Once I took in my surroundings, I realized I was in the healers room. My vision came into it's real form and I started to feel my body once more...What is on me? I glanced my eyes downward and spotted Alaina sleeping on my arm. I couldn't help but notice her left arm all bandaged up. It was bandaged from the palm of her hand to her elbow.

"My king." I heard one of the healers spoke. I glared. If Alaina wakes up then- "She will not awake."

"What do you mean?"

"She is a very heavy sleeper. " I couldn't help but smile at the comment. It seemed that it has a lot of truth and a very interesting story. Alaina started to snore causing me to chuckle. "She refused to leave here..She wanted waiting for you and with you." I felt something in my heart, I don't know what.

"How long?" I questioned feeling guilt awash over me. How foolish of me to fail her! To rest while she wait one me?

"You have been unconscious for five days. Since then she has not eaten, drank, slept or basically left the room. She cried often, fearing your life was in danger..Even when we tried to reassure that it wasn't. She wound up sleeping after her last crying session." I felt my heart ache but I gave a small smile. She cared, I cared...hopefully. It was for sure I will never let her know of the monster I am. I wanted to pull her into a tight embrace of some sort and plead to her that I am fine. She deprived herself for me! For a monster!

She was so pale in the face, so sad looking. It hurt me to even imagine the pain she felt. "What happened to her arm?" I questioned, unsure if I really wanted the answer to that.

"When you fell unconscious from the loss of blood, she tried to carry you. The enemies spacecraft was crashing and falling. Knowing she couldn't lift a man 2x bigger than her, she protected you. As the ship came crashing down we all thought there wouldn't be any hope for you both. She pulled her body over yours and extended her left arm out, as if it were to protect you. It collided with her arm but then exploded to bits. No one knows how or why but she saved you and herself. Just not her arm. She waited till' you were dealt with and then got us to look at her arm."

"Is it infected?"

"No, but a very deep and large cut from her palm to her elbow..It'll scar for a couple of centuries." she spoke and I nodded. My poor Alaina, how naive could she be? To save me? She practically killed herself? How stupid, idiotic, retarded and just plain ill-minded to not understand the fact that I don't NEED saving. She shouldn't be hurt. She shouldn't be harmed. She should've stayed where she was!

How stubborn.

Idiotic.

Annoying-

"My king?" the healer called.

"Yes?" I asked nicely, afraid something could go wrong with Alaina.

"She really does care for you."

"I-"

"Either romantically or not, I know she does care."

"And how do you know that?" I spat.

"Just but her actions. She didn't have to run over to you and protect you. She could've stayed in the front and watch you die. She didn't even fear her death. She was just scared about yours. That's called caring. She cried hours at end because you wouldn't wake up. She thought you'd go in a coma? Although, I don't know of what a coma is, probably a human disease. We warned her that you were fine but she didn't believe me. She didn't believe any of us. She talked to while you were resting, hoping you hear her. We told her it was like you are sleeping but just healing but she wouldn't take of that. She wouldn't dare leave you. She only left around night. She directed someone to watch you while she goes and takes a bath. Then she come back and sleep just like she is right now. She has been taking care of Asgard through this room. Agnar, the soldier has been helping her. My king, she has a love for you...I just don't know if it is romantically or not.." She then left me in my thoughts.

Do I love her? I barely know what love is! Do I care? Of course I do. That girl risked her life for me! Why? I haven't given her a special treatment..I haven't shown that much care for her before. Why must she do this to me!? What is she doing to me!? I sighed and looked and her sleeping body. Her neck was positioned in the worst way and from the way she was sleeping, her spine was curved awfully. I slowly got out of the bed and lifted her. I noticed her parted lips, her long eyelashes and her small nose. You can tell she hasn't eaten in awhile. She looked paler than me. I teleported to her room and placed her down on the bed. I pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight Alaina."

* * *

**Heyyyy guys. So I didn't want to make this chapter so short but I'm sorry. I kept loosing wifi! Okay guys so i am thinking about writing another Loki story but...the daughter of Loki. I thought it was really cute and stuff but see I read some and a lot dealt with his daughter as a seven year old and like really young. And I don't real want to do that. **

**Maybe I'd write a one shot about like his young daughter but that's about it.**

**I was thinking 14 turning 15. Now I have some questions that you guys answer in the reviews please? **

**Do you like her age of turning 15? **

**Now should I go through a mythology kind of route and go with his mythical daughter Hela? Or should I come up with a different name and make it of my own? Like I would say he had another daughter besides Hela whom he favored or something? **

**Second: I want to make Loki know of her but have her get taken away from him when she was like idk 7 months or so. Yes? No? **

**Now I am planning on putting this under the Avengers category because I want it to deal with them (Basically the whole beginning will deal with them) Should the daughter grow up with them? With a different family and get founded out by the Avengers OR should I go with my first idea and have her being sent to the asylum and then having to be sent to the Avengers and such? (I am not good at explaining) **

**For the asylum it'll be most heartfelt chapters and like very warming. **

**I really would love your opinions please. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, liking my story. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I got no opinions LOL... Anyways okay if you have any please let me know. Thank you.**

**Love yous**

* * *

"Good morning Alaina.." I heard a rather attractive voice spoke. My eyes opened and I looked at a very tired loki.

"You look like you just woke up." I smiled and he did as well.

"That's because I did." Oh a man's morning voice is seriously the sexiest thing ever. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I wasn't the one who almost died."...Woah wait. Is he asking about me?! "You should be in bed! Laying down! Come here."

'What? "

"Come over here." You can see the refusal in his eyes...Not for long! I gave him the biggest puppy eyes I could ever pull. He sighed, giving a roll of the eyes and walked closer. AHA VICTORY! He was right in front of me..I started to blush at how close we got. I sat up and took his hand directing him into the bed. He gave a laugh at my attempt causing me to blush further. "Please lie down...You were out for days. you shouldn't be moving and-"

"Okay, I will, for you." I felt my blush grow and I smiled. He could be just doing this to shut me up...He is a king...He shouldn't waste his time on me. He then fully lied down and starred at me. Do I stare back? Do I laugh? It was until that moment I realized he wasn't in his regular attire. He was in these baggy dark green pants and a black muscle shirt. "Why did you care?" He questioned out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Why did you care for me the way you did? You protected me, you could've died, you know. Now your arm will scar. Why did you care so much? Why didn't you just take the crown?"

"I..I..." What do I say?... Why did I care? "I...Loki, you have shown me so much kindness and love. More than I have ever known in my entire life. You are an amazing guy and you are a great king. You're the greatest guy I ever met, you really are...Why would I risk your life for some stupid crown?" " I saw guilt awash in his face."..Loki?"

"I am a monster."

"No you're not." I remember when the maids told me he was a monster. I never understood it. How was he pure evil?. He has done nothing! I do not understand. "Not to me."I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He looked up at me with a glint in his emerald eyes. He gave a small and loving smile and me. "How do you feel? " I questioned changing the subject.

"I've been better.."

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Alaina?" I love the way he says my name..

"For being too weak. I should've prevented your injury! I should've-"

"Alaina, I am not dead, I am not paralyzed. I am safe. I give you my- Wait why are you crying?" concerned awaited his voice and I gave a laugh filled of embaressment. I pulled him into a hug. At first he was a stiff but then he loosened and hugged me back. "Alaina?"

"I thought I lost my only friend. " My voice cracked and his grip tightened. "The only person that I meant something to..."

"Alaina.."he said in soft voice. I pulled back a little and it hit me. I was right on top of him...My blush deepened and I guess he noticed. I couldn't stop crying, I felt like my heart was breaking.

"I...I-"

His lips crashed into mine.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated! Well I finally got my ideas together for the next story! And I recamend the movie the Son of God ! I watched it and it was perfection. I cried my eyes out. It is so beautiful. **

**Thank you, God bless you all. **

**R&R love yous. **


	16. Chapter 16

Our lips parted and I starred into his eyes, completely shocked. "That was nice." I blurted and felt my cheeks burn. He started to laugh at my embarrassment. Was he even happy? Was I what he really wanted? I mean he did show me love but sometimes he ignored me! He did care but sometimes all I felt from him was anger. But I know he was never angry at me, you can see through those emerald eyes. You can see he was truly angry with himself.

"Indeed it was." He whispered and starred into my eyes. I felt like he was staring into my soul, my whole being. "How about dinner tonight?" He randomly asked. Are all Asgardians like him?

'What?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts. "Like a date?"

"Yes...if you don't mind..I mean if you enjoyed the kiss-I suppose that you would-"

"Loki." I giggled.

"What?" He asked innocently and nervously.

"You're rambling." I laughed at the sight of his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Of course I will go to lunch with you..."

"Good, I will pick out a dress for you." He stated...Guys pick out their woman's outfits? What? I personally would hate it if I had an Asgardian husband and he picked out ratchet clothes.

"Shouldn't I pick out a dress myself?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Oh, Of course you can..I will send the maids with you ,whenever you please they will attend the markets with you."

"How do you get Asgardian money?" Please don't get confused..

"What?" Yup he was confused..

"I want to be able to pay for my dress" I spoke and he laughed at what I said.

"You are so sweet at heart, you know that?" He winked "They know you are the princess..They won't ask you for pay, I will pay them personally later."

"Are you sure? I can start working and get some mon-"

"No."

"But I don't want to use your money."

"You're not using my money, I am giving it to you. You are a princess, you are meant to be spoiled." I opened my mouth to say something but he just spoke again. "Don't argue with me on this." It was till then I realized I was still on top of him. I looked down at our touching bodies and blush crept my face. I then got the nerve to look up and Loki was already looking at me, giving me a michelveious smile.

"I..Uh..I-I...Didn-...I mean I did-"

"You are so adorable when you are nervous." I felt my blush increase, causing him to laugh.

"Are you only complimenting me to see how red I can get?" I smiled

"Well partially. I only speak the truth towards you." I felt my blush grow further and his hands moved a little up, getting a better grip.

"I should let you go..I need to get that dress." I smiled casuing him to smile. I slowly and carefully got off of him, trying to keep my blush down.

"I will leave you so you can get ready. See you tonight, my dear." He got up and gave a loving smile before leaving..

Oh his eyes

His smile

The sound of his voice...

Is this some fucking joke?


	17. Chapter 17

I starred at myself in the reflection. I felt beautiful. I felt slim. I felt graceful. I felt proud to look the way I did. My long light hair was put up in a bun (which I didn't really like but they said Loki liked those on women.) Which I actually don't believe that. I mean how does a woman's style of hair turn a man on?

Anyways, the dress was tight but flowy. It emphasized my breasts and made my butt stick out more. It wasn't long like most woman decided to wear around here but it was about knee length, showing off my legs. The dress was dark green with black lace covering all of it. I put on some heels, not too big. The maids said woman here don't really wear heels but does it look like I care. My makeup were done very nicely too actually.

I felt so...different. In a better way.

There was a sudden knock on my door. "Alaina, are you ready?" I heard Loki's voice and my heart started to beat out of my chest.

"I-I will be out in a minute!" I stuttered and cursed at myself for being to stupid. I put on my necklace and reapplied my red lipstick.

Time to show yourself off, Alaina.

I opened the door and Loki's eyes darted on me. He couldn't look away. "Is it too much?" i questioned which snapped him out of his daze.

"Oh no, you look beyond any beautiful creature I have ever seen." He whispered and I blushed incredibly.

"I-Thank you." I said. "You don't look as bad yourself." I flirted. This made him smile.

"Let's go, my dear." He took my hand and teleported us on a hill. A hill with candlelight dinner and freshly cooked (and hot) food. "I read several things on Midgardians idea of dates and most girls went with this. Is this too much?" He smirked, mimicking my words.

"I...What? No it's not. You're beauty- I mean this is beautiful." I blushed and he chuckled leading me to my seat. After putting me in he then sat down and prepared to eat. It was somewhat silent and we all know that I don't like that. "How about we play a game?"

"We are still eating?" He was confused.

"No not like that." I giggled and he still looked like a lost puppy. "Let's just ask questions back and forth, ya?"

"Okay, I'll start. When is the date of your birth?"

"It is actually coming up. It's June 13. I don't know what it is in Asgardian-"

"Don't worry, my sweet, I know what day that is."

"Oh okay, why do you like girls hair in a bun?"

"I-What? Where have you heard that?"

"The maids said.." He burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh at his laugh. It was so roaring for once. I never heard a laugh like that. I never even hear him go that loud.

"I assure you buns are not a odd fettish of mine. I do not care what your hair is in, it looks beautiful either way. I think the maids must have preferred it in a bun."

"Oh thank God." I said and look my hair out of the bun making it flow softy.

"Wait so you only allowed them to put your hair in a bun because you knew i liked it?"

"Well yeah, I wanted to impress you. I wanted to...I don't know." My cheeks began to burn. Fuck. Damn. No. Nope.

"Darling, you didn't need to impress me." He chucked. "I should be doing that."

"Why are you so perfect?"

"I am far from perfect, Alaina. You are the only perfect one I see." He smiled. "What made you say yes to me?"

"You feel so right Loki...I didn't mean to sound weird but..I...I don't know." I blushed sheeply. I can just feel the dark smile on his face. "Do you like to read?"

"Of course." My eyes lit up. "I can give you a couple of my favorite books if you like."

"I don't read Asgardian."

"I will teach you."

"Really!?" My excitement grew as well as his smile. "Oh thank you!"

"Do you like poems?" He asked, failing at hiding his smile.

"I love poetry." I answered.

"Next time I will read you some poetry, beautiful."

"Where have you been all my life?" I giggled and he smiled.

"I wish I have met you sooner." He said, looking somewhat disappointed in himself. But the smile never left his face.

"I wish you came saving me sooner, but past is in the past." I commented. "Do you like to dance?"

"Well sometimes."

"Good." I squealed and ran to grab his hands. I pulled him up and quickly he spun me. "There isn't any music but this'll have to do."

"We can go get some-"

"No, I want to stay here." I giggled at his face. "I don't think you have ever stopped smiling tonight."

"I'm giving you your wish and that makes me beyond any form of happy."

"What is my wish?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Happiness." He smiled "For the both of us."


	18. Chapter 18

It has been one month since that day and that day was partially one of the best days of my life. Now me and Loki just get together whenever he can. I guess he is busy being all King and big guy and stuff. He often teaches me Asgardian and likes to read to me. I don't know why he is very fond of me. And damn the way he talks really rubs up on you.

"Princess Alaina?" A maid called for me.

"Yes?"

"King Loki would like if you meet him in the gardens.."

"Okay." I replied...What do I wear? I mean nothing proper has yet been cleaned...Does it really matter if I show up in his clothes? Nah right?

* * *

Loki P.O.V

I failed.

I failed not ever getting attached. I failed not growing feelings. I failed not to fall in love with her. Maybe it is those innocent eyes or those soft light lips. How I long to kiss her. I sound like some cheesy lunatic in a romance novel. As stupid as it sounds, all those romantic poems make sense. All the beauty in the world from her. It sounds utterly ridiciouslous. Why her?

Should I change myself for this woman? Should I love her with everything and do whatever possible for her? What do I do? Do I tell her the truth about my past? Who I really am? Oh no, she'd hate me.

"Loki?" Her soft sweat voice echoed through the quiet garden. I turned to her and saw her. She looked beyond beautiful...And she is wearing my clothes. She gave a giggle. "I hope this doesn't bother you, nothing appropriate of mine was clean." She tugged on a strand of her light hair.

I gave a dark chuckle. "It is alright, Alaina. You wear them way better than I do."

"Hmm...I don't think so." She flirtatiously shot back and I grinned. A month ago me and her wouldn't even imagine this and now...How much I care for this woman is unbelievable. It's outrageous. "You are free today?"

"Yes."

"What would you like to do?"

"Whatever your heart desires." I responded. I feel as if I have to take centuries to make this up to her. To make up for the monster I am.

"Shutup and give me something." He laughed.

"You're adorable when you are mad." He smirked.."So your...ermm..what is it called...ah..your Birthday is coming up.."

"Yeah I know.."

"What would you like?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that, there must be something that heart over there desires.."

"Hmm, I got something.."

"Well tell me."

"A full day, 24 hours, with you. " She smiled "I don't care what we do."

"Why would you ever waste your birthday with me?"

"Because I care about you Loki.." I felt my heart leap out of my chest when she said those words.

"As I do as well." I gave her a dark smiled. She sat down next to me, leaning her head into my chest. "There isn't anything you want?"

"Of course there are things I want to buy and have but no. I just want you, you're the top of the list."

"You truly are magnificent you know." I told her, playing with a piece of her hair.

"Loki, can I ask you something?" I felt my breath shorten

"I..Yes." Don't act suspicious...

"How come I wasn't on the Earth for centuries and all?"

"Hmm..You could've been under a spell...I mean now that your father has passed on the spell was broken...That's why it was so easy to find you, my love."

"How did you find me?"

"An oracle came to me and told me, I had the option to take you in or leave you."

"I'm glad you took me."

"As well am I."

"Do I have any siblings?" Oh no...What do I say? Do I lie? Will she long to meet her brother?

"Yes, an older brother. He was heir to the throne but he refused it, giving it to me. His name is Thor...He'd be very happy and ecstatic to meet you, he always wanted a little sister. " She smiled at this. When me and Thor were young we always wanted a sister. Someone to pick on, help with breakups and all that notch. Well Thor got what he wanted. He got the perfect sister.

"I wish I can meet him..But Why did they keep him but left me in the fucking dirt?" She asked, hurt and broken. "I'm sorry for cursing...I didn't mean.."

"No, Alaina, it is fine to be upset. I would be too...I am the adopted one here." I joke making her laugh. Me being adopted was a touchy subject but whatever got her to smile...I don't care what subject it'd be. "You were being protected..Your mother would've never left you unless she knew you be safe here, with me."

"But I was abused and hurt all my life..Why couldn't they choose a different path for me?"

"I believe that the other paths would've been much worse...I think they picked this one because they knew how strong and beautiful you'll become. " I said as she blushed. She lifted her head and kissed me on the cheek. I honestly just wanted to grab her and kiss the life ou of her but I can't. I'm too attached to even think...I can't hurt her, it'd kill me.

"Can we go to the spell room? Or the library?" She asked excited

"We can go anywhere...you choose."

"Noooooooo, you choose." She said, emphasizing her no.

"Fine, spell room it is."

* * *

**Hey guys I am really sorry if this chapter was short and stuff. I have big tests coming up and once everything is done I will be all yours. **

**Love youss**

**Tell me what you think:)**


	19. Chapter 19

"Good morning young princess!" I heard the maids call. They have the same routine every morning..Do they ever get tired? Do they have dates or something? What kind of life would someone want to serve me..I would personally decline. "I hear it is a special day."

"it is?" I groaned placing the covers over my head.

"It is your birthday!" She exclaimed. "The King has declared a whole feast!"

"He did what?!"

"Are you not pleased?" She sounded shocked. "He tried his very best to make sure everything was perfect. I have not seen him this happy in a very long time!"

"He did not tell me.."

"Of course he did not tell you..He knew you would never agree." She chuckled and I tried to go back to sleep. "Come on now."

"Noo." I moaned

"Don't let me get the King." I ignored it. Oooo what is all high and mighty Loki going to do? I actually been wanting to see him annoyed and on his nerves. "Fine if you do not wish to get up and get fitted then he will come." She slammed the door behind her and I fell back to sleep. Oh thank you Lord.

My slumber didn't last long. The door creaked open and I knew it was Loki walking in. "Alaina, you shouldn't give the maids a hard time." He cooed.

"Let me sleep." I groaned "It's my birthday, please." I felt him sit down and play with my hair.

"My love, you must wake up."

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Your party is very soon."

"What time?"

"In about 6 hours."

"No"

"No what?"

"I will not get up right now."

"My darlin-"

"Sleep with me." I groaned

"I..What?" HA, that got him.

"Lie down with me." I felt him do as he was told. I turned over and rested myself on him.

"Are you alright?"

"I never get to sleep.." I complained. "The maids always wake me up and tell me I have to get up when really I don't" After I ranted he gave a laugh.

"Sweetheart why don't you sleep earlier?"

"I sleep early." I wiggle my nose making him chuckle.

"My dear do forgive me but the maids and guards tell me that your light goes out maybe at one in the morning or so. I am not sure if Midgardians are use to that sleeping arrangement, but that is not early time. "

"Why did they tell you that? Isn't that a little stalkerish?"

"I asked them."

"You ask about me?" I flirtatiously smirked. I couldn't help but giggle at the blush that arose on his face.

"Well...I..Yes.I have to see you are liking it-" I cut him off by my laughing. "What is so funny?"

"I am just joking with you!" I joked and smiled

"Oh"

"You are very adorable when you stutter."

"You are very adorable in general." He responded back. He gave you a sigh and tucked my hair out of my face. "Alaina, I would like to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"About us."

* * *

**OHHHHHH SHITTT DUNDUNDUNDUN CLIFFHANGER RIGHT THERE. HOLLA. OKAY you guys probably get REALLY annoyed with me. But i love you guys! SINCE DAY ONE. Okay guys help? I am planning a sweet 16. (Well my family) AND THE THEME IS MARVEL. (if you guys don't know who's sweet 16 this is by now then I am very offended) AND WE NEED IDEAS. comment ideas or links or something to help us get cool ideas on cool shit we can do. Love yaasss**


	20. Author note Please Read !

**AUTHOR NOTE: PLEASE READ AND MESSAGE ME OR COMMENT THANK YOU **

**HELP**

**H**

**E**

**L**

**P **

**GUYSSSSS! I NEED OPINION. I AM WORKING ON DAUGHTER OF LOKI STORY AND I NEED NAMES. I GOT LITERALLY NOTHING. I WAS THINKING OF MAKING IT FUNNY AND HAVE HER BE NAMED THORA AND HAVE HER MOTHER HAVE A SECRET OBSESSION WITH THOR AND STUFF. BUT THERE IS AN ARABIC NAME KNOWS AS LEILA AND IT MEANS DARK BEAUTY. MY FRIEND GAVE ME THAT NAME BUT I WANT AN ASGARDIAN NAME. **

**Please help. Thankyouuu**


	21. Chapter 20

**Heyyyy guys well I am so far thinking of the name of the norse name Lori. **

**Tell me what you think! Love yous! R & R**

**I NEED HELP PEOPLE! **

* * *

"W-What about us?" I felt my heart in my throat.

Oh Lord, has he found out about my feelings? Does he not feel the same? Does he want an us? What does us mean? I can't do this. I am going to have a panic attack. I can't breath..Fuck, I forgot how to breathe. OUR AND IN? IN AND OUT. Alaina, stop. You are not giving a birth. He is just some guy. Some guy who is a King. Saved your life. And has you falling in love within every spell he teachers you, every word that comes out of his mouth and every single action he makes. "Was I that obvious?" I blurted and he looked confused. E. "I didn't say that." I stated feeling my cheeks get hot. A smirk crept on his face as he cupped my face.

He lean closer, to the point I felt his breath on me. Oh what do I do? Isn't there like a book I could read that helps me in this situation? Something I can do? I have had a couple of boyfriend but most where just kind of there. No one really made me feel this way. What am I feeling? Is this love? No, it can't be.

He got closer and his lips crashed into mine.

I'll be right back, my heart just exploded.

* * *

**Loki P.O.V**

I got the courage to kiss her. The fear I had to make the first move is no longer. I felt the shock within her body but I ignored it and deepened the kiss. Which, indeed, she contributed. We moved in sync together. I then pulled away and locked eyes with her. My dear Alaina.

"I wasn't expecting that." She giggled, making my smile. You can see the happiness in her bright blue eyes. But also the lust in them, as well. My must have looked just like them.

"Sorry if I caught you off guard, my dear. I want to be with you... A-As in a relationship." I stutter. Oh if Thor can see me now, he would burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Thank God!" She exclaimed, making me smile. "I was about to have a heart attack you know. God, you know what to say to get me up and running." You can obviously tell her change in mood. i felt a pang of happiness and fullment. I felt full with her. Not like the incomplete feeling I have felt all these years. Something more. Like I found my other half.

It sounds too idiotic to even think of this as love. It is just a very growing affection...It could be love...

"Will you be all mine, Alaina?" I asked, feeling my nervousness grow in the pit of my stomach.

"On one condition." She smirked. Oh no, a condition? She wasn't a greedy girl..I don't understand. "You have to be all of mine as well." I gave a sigh of relief making her smile.

"Of course, my love." I kissed her feeling her body pressed on mine. "You gave me quite a scare there."

"That was never my intention." She stated innocently. She was such a pure creature. So sweet. Kind. Loving to this world. Would it be wrong to claim her as mine? To keep her to myself? Is that wrong?

"Come on, we have a feast to get ready to."

She groaned. Oh she is going to be one hell of a ride.

Hopefully a ride that will never end

* * *

**AWWW ISN'T THAT CUTE? GET IT HE WANTS HER FOREVER?! HOW ADORABLEEEEEEE! OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AND THE TOP THING PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE. I LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE HOLLA. **


End file.
